What happens when the lights go out
by wellifant
Summary: Abby gets a visitor when the lights go out. fluffy, smut, pwp what more do you need to know?


Disclaimer :- i do not own any of the characters, but they should so make some action figures out of them!!!!!

fluffy, smut, pwp what more do you need to know!!!!!

* * *

Abby bounded into her lab, despite the late hour and the fact she'd been pulled away from the opening of a new club, she was enthusiastic to get started with her work. Walking contentedly around her work space she started up each of her machines, whispering sweet nothing to her 'babies', smiling as each one beep or whirred in response.

" I know its late and cold and I promised you I wouldn't be back till morning, but this isn't my fault. The quicker you give me results, the quicker you can go back to sleep, so lets get on with it."

Grabbing her lab coat from her office Abby proceeded to check that all the equipment she was possibly going to need was within arms reach of her workbench, working her way around her lab she muttered generally in reply as one or other of her machines beep as though grumbling at the wait.

"They'll be here soon, I promise."

Deciding that everything was in place Abby sat down to wait, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket intent on playing one of the new games that she had recently downloaded. As she perched herself on the stool by her computers she was suddenly plunged into complete darkness as every light in the vicinity went out and her machines powered down.

Slowly shaking her head Abby used the light from her cell to locate the phone, meaning to call maintenance and tell them that, not for the first time that month, there was some sort of power outage in her lab, she knew that the back up generator should kick in within a few minutes, but it had happened so many time recently she wanted someone to fix it properly.

Lifting the receiver she found that there was no dial tone, exasperated she slammed down the phone just as her call started vibrating in her hand. Without looking at the caller information she flipped it open and yelled at the phone.

"If you're not someone who can sort out the power in my lab you'd better hang up."

"Whoa... Abby, sensing a lot of tension there."

Abby could sense the grin on Tony's face which in turn made her smile.

"Hey Tony, sorry about that. Are you guys back yet? I've got another power cut in my lab, I won't be able to do anything for you until maintenance sorts it out, and the back up hasn't kicked in yet so I'm in the dark."

"Yeah, we got back a few minutes ago, but it's not just your lab this time, the whole building's gone dark, not sure what the problem is but Gibbs has gone to find out, oh and he said that if I called you to tell you to stay where you are, he said it was an order, some of the security doors have sealed and the elevators aren't operational."

"Tony this is so unfair, I was at the best club, if I can't do anything I'd have been better off not coming in. Can't I come up to you?"

" Sorry Abby I value my life and Gibbs specifically said....."

"I know I know, I've got to stay where I am.... okay Tony, thanks anyway, let me know what's going on when you find out won't you?"

"You know I will Abby, we'll come down and see you as soon as we can, okay."

Abby listened as her phone beep as Tony ended the call, feeling decidedly uneasy she reached the for Bert, knowing that nothing could hurt her while she had him.

"You'll scare away the monsters won't you?"

She whispered into the hippo's ear aware that his only response would echo through the quiet lab.

"What are we going to do? Can't even have my music, I left my Ipod in the car."

Swinging around on her stool Abby became mesmerized by the small intricate details she could make out as her eyesight slowly adjusted to the low light levels, coming to a stop she spent a few minutes staring into the corner of the room trying to remember what was in each of the small drawers of the cabinet.

Completely distracted as she threw all her concentration into her new 'game' Abby jumped as a strong hand snaked around her stomach and another stifled a scream that threatened to erupt from her mouth.

Feeling a firm body press up against her back Abby started to struggle, desperately trying to release herself from the arms that held her close.

Sensing herself flinch as firm lips made contact with the nape of her neck Abby instinctively struggled harder only to suddenly relax as a familiar voice whispered into her ear.

"I need you......"

* * *

was going to be a one-shot, but its got a mind of it's own so will be 2 chapters i think.

enjoyed???? r+r if you would be so kind.


End file.
